<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>你下贱的品行有如希腊戏剧的主角一般 by Ironcalulu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26173585">你下贱的品行有如希腊戏剧的主角一般</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironcalulu/pseuds/Ironcalulu'>Ironcalulu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 伯罗奔尼撒战争背景</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:54:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,011</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26173585</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironcalulu/pseuds/Ironcalulu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>玩了那么久奥德赛，不来一发古希腊世界AU真是浪费了这个纯真质朴【大雾】的时代。<br/>伯罗奔尼撒战争背景AU<br/>雇佣兵V+打鱼的洛<br/>AU不对应现实世界的任何人物关系，特此声明；</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Virgil van Dijk/Dejan Lovren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>你下贱的品行有如希腊戏剧的主角一般</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>你下贱的品行有如希腊戏剧的主角一般</p><p>1<br/>“马拉卡！”被兜头泼醒的德扬，啐掉吸入口鼻的水，开口就骂。<br/>“终于醒了，”有人过来拍了拍他的脸，“喝得挺多啊。”<br/>德扬只是抬头看了看把自己绑架到这儿的几个人，发现他们穿戴着雅典人的军袍和盔甲，言谈举止也不像山贼土匪，猜测是遇着正规军了。<br/>“别怕，”那个拍他脸的头头说，“你只要给我们想要的线索，我马上放你走。”<br/>“我是在哪儿？”德扬才不信他的鬼话，又扭头看了看自己所在的破败楼阁，“你们想知道什么？”<br/>“那个雇佣兵，”头头凑了过来，颇为亲密地轻声问，“我们就想知道他去哪了？”<br/>“雇佣兵？”德扬皱眉，“马拉卡！他吃了我两顿饭没付钱就跑了，你倒是告诉我啊！”<br/>注：马拉卡……希腊语中根据语境不同，相当于wanker、asshole、jerk、dude、mate的特色词汇。</p><p>2<br/>“你下贱的品行有如希腊戏剧的主角一般！”德扬念完这句，觉得有点不对，想着现在的剧作家未免也太哗众取宠了点——这是要吐槽全部的同行啊。<br/>正想找人问问，就被亲密地勾着脖子拉到一边。<br/>“怎么样，德扬？”剧作家兴奋地问，“剧本看得怎么样了？这次我们会到科林斯去演，鼓起劲来啊。”<br/>“行吧，”德扬又有点不好意思打击这种积极性，便问，“那耽误我打鱼的德拉克马记得补上。”<br/>“打鱼，”剧作家嗤之以鼻，“等我们在科林斯火了，你还打什么鱼呀？到时候有数不尽的德拉克马，美酒多得如群山间的瀑布，而美人就如那群山……”<br/>“你就说去科林斯每天能补多少吧。”德扬这回不耐烦地打断了对方的话。<br/>“每周多补三个德拉克马，很丰厚了吧，你别乱跟别人说，别人才两个。”<br/>注：德拉克马，希腊货币。<br/>3<br/>雕塑家的学徒找到德扬的时候，他正在边打鱼边考虑每周三个德拉克马值不值得让他去一趟科林斯城。<br/>他住的村子就在科林斯城东北部靠近海边的地方，在雅典和斯巴达漫长的战争中，过得不算好也不坏。也许是因为靠近声色之地科林斯，生活成本又远没那么高，战争开始以后，他们的村子里多了很多自称为哲学家、剧作家、诗人、雕塑家的家伙，品行脾气爱好大有不同，唯一的共同点是籍籍无名。<br/>也正是因为他们的到来，村子里人流量增大，让德扬的打鱼收入更加稳定，有时候这些人找不到演讲对象、临时演员或者模特，认识字又有一副好身材和样貌的德扬，就是他们的第一雇佣对象。</p><p>4<br/>“我甜蜜的美人！”正在吩咐学徒处理原石的雕塑家每次见到德扬都是这幅夸张的模样。<br/>说老实话，德扬要是年轻个十岁，倒是会被他的甜言蜜语所诱骗，只不过他早年也是在阿尔戈斯和阿提卡服过役的人，最远还去过克里特岛，年龄和历练都让他对此反应平常。<br/>“又有一段时间要见不到你了，我的美人，“雕塑家语调哀怨，表情却兴致勃勃，“一个偏远的农庄雇我去给一个雇佣兵立雕像，难以置信，这年头雇佣兵也有了和神衹相同的地位了，这就算了，关键是他们连这个雇佣兵长什么样都不知道，咄！”<br/>“那你找我来干嘛？”德扬抄手，他今天下午的鱼还没卖呢。<br/>“我担心到了那儿就找不到身材有你这么好的人，”雕塑家说着就想去摸德扬的胸肌，被他不着痕迹地闪开，“所以得请你来，让我能够好好记住顺便欣赏你的形体。”<br/>“当然，你知道对于一个艺术家而言，还有更好的欣赏和铭记方式。”他又故意凑到德扬耳边悄声说。<br/>当然，雕塑家的愿望一如既往地落空了。所以他在晚宴上望着德扬，喝得酩酊大醉，“菲狄亚斯，我这辈子是当不了菲狄亚斯了。”<br/>注：菲狄亚斯是当时最有名的雕塑家。</p><p>5<br/>科林斯的一个执政官玩忽职守，偷偷带着一个情人到海边度假，为了讨情人开心，宴请了附近村子里这帮文化界人士来热闹热闹。抱着混几顿酒饭的目的，德扬也混迹其中。<br/>只不过执政官没想到，一觉醒来，他就莫名奇妙丢了脑袋。<br/>而德扬在天台上还没来得及宿醉，就闻到了久别的血腥味。<br/>他匍匐在天台的桌几和软垫间，想要借助那些名贵的摆设和飘扬的纱帘悄悄溜走。此时的宅邸中依旧人声鼎沸，人们欢歌畅饮，仿佛除了他没人察觉围了几圈的守卫已经消失了。<br/>“被你发现了？”然而还没来得及往下爬，一把短矛重重扎在德扬耳边的栏杆上。<br/>“你怎么才来，”德扬不敢回头，看到对方的脸他就真的小命难保，只好开始装醉，“我酒都喝完两壶了。”<br/>努力用耳朵捕捉任何细微的声音，但是他也只能判断凶手没有动。<br/>“你今天说要更好地欣赏和铭记，我们不如换个地方吧？”他故意做出醉酒的模样，滑落在靠垫上——当然脸还是不敢朝着凶手的方向。<br/>好歹演了那么多戏，希望能够蒙过去。</p><p>6<br/>“怎么欣赏和铭记？”对方虽然语调依旧低沉，也掩盖不住语气里调侃的意味。<br/>一个高大的身影走了过来，一身软甲和腰间的武器，在夜色中莫名让人畏惧。<br/>“你不是……菲狄亚斯。”脸颊被捏住的德扬开始后悔刚刚没有把扎在身边的短矛夺过来争取一点逃跑时间，只好继续装醉，一边继续想逃命的办法。<br/>“别装醉啦，”对方倒是笑了出声，“这里没有一个菲狄亚斯，据我所知，好像是有个雕塑家，过几天还要去某个农庄帮忙给我立像，你说的是他吗？他的活儿怎么样？”<br/>那个农庄的祭祀简直瞎了眼，居然给这种人立像。德扬心里暗骂。<br/>“我可得留他一命才行，”对怒目而视的德扬对方也没生气，继续开着玩笑，“至于他的情人嘛……”<br/>“我不是他的情人。”德扬没好气地说。<br/>“既然是这样，那刚好，帮我个忙吧，掩护我去下面的卧室里拿一份东西，”雇佣兵把短矛收了回来，“就当我们在彼此欣赏和铭记就好了。”<br/>“马拉卡，”德扬低声骂了句，被对方从软垫上拉了起来，还是忍不住说，“你下贱的品行有如希腊戏剧的主角一般！”</p><p>7<br/>被骂得一头雾水的维吉尔也没计较。这个装醉的家伙刚刚让他心里笑得要命，现在反而觉得他有点可爱。维吉尔顺手围上顺过来的外袍，罩住了软甲和武器，只露出戴着护手和臂环的强壮手臂，直接挂在了那个人的腰上，“对了，你叫什么？”<br/>“这次别想骗我，赫尔墨斯。”说着还顺手拍了一下他的屁股。<br/>“叫我德扬。”德扬一副敢怒不敢言的模样，只想着这宅邸里还有没有活着的士兵能过来一刀把身边的人砍死。<br/>“维吉尔。”雇佣兵擦过耳边的声音让德扬觉得有点难受，但为了不被注意，他只好配合着保持这种暧昧的亲密，穿过人群密集的大厅。<br/>“往左拐。”到了目的地，维吉尔的手扶着他的腰，带着他走进卧室。<br/>盒子里的东西出乎德扬的意料。<br/>不是什么金银珠宝，只是几片薄薄的布条，对方查看以后，慎重地收了起来。</p><p>8<br/>德扬心想这下可完了，这个维吉尔八成是个间谍，那个在重要关头沉湎酒色的执政官真是死了活该。而他这个知道太多的人，估计也难逃一死。<br/>现在或许逃到外面的大厅还来得及，德扬想，只不过他还没行动，一个巡逻的士兵突然路过，直接看到了站在里面的德扬。<br/>“你……”刚进来的士兵还来不及质问，就被藏到门边的维吉尔直接扼住下巴和脖子干净利落地处决。<br/>“走吧？”维吉尔头往外摆了摆示意，同时朝他伸出手。<br/>这只手宽大厚实，上面都是长期使用武器和攀爬留下的老茧——杀人无数，德扬想——又放在了德扬的腰上。<br/>“你现在要去找你的菲狄亚斯吗？”顺着维吉尔的手势，德扬看到了已经醉倒在一旁的雕塑家。<br/>“他们什么时候才会发现执政官已经死了？”德扬冷静地问。<br/>“这得看他的情人什么时候能想起他。”维吉尔指了指不远处。<br/>那边仿佛心有灵犀一般，也朝他们看过来，还附赠了一波媚眼。</p><p>9<br/>“这是他挟持你偷取情报的过程，”头头让人给德扬喂了一口水，“布条上是什么？”<br/>“我怎么知道？”德扬被搞糊涂了一样睁大眼，“你们不是在抓间谍吗？”<br/>“你知道他是间谍为什么不报告？”头头逼问，“你回到家，好像没事人一样……等等，你还说他欠你两顿饭钱。”<br/>“长官，我一个打鱼的，盔甲早就卖了，这种事当然是能不掺和就不掺和。”<br/>“他不可能只是回去找你蹭饭吧？”头头抓住了重点。<br/>“他想问我立雕像的事。”德扬耸了耸肩膀，然而被绑在身后的双手已经有些发麻，“顺便让我转告雕塑家应该把他的雕像弄成什么样。”<br/>“第二次就是来借我的船，”德扬做了一个小命要紧的表情，“船是回来了，人我真的不知道在哪。”</p><p>10<br/>执政官的情人俨然不知金主已经暴毙，还朝晚宴上新来的陌生人遥目调情。只看到他高大的身材和在灯影中的脸型轮廓就让他心生好感。<br/>只不过，那陌生人只是朝他简单点头示意，就极其亲昵地低下头吻起了身边的人，残忍地拒绝了他。<br/>直到有人喝多了尿急，趁着醉意跑去解手时途中发现了草丛里的士兵尸体，才让整个宴饮从狂欢的气氛中解脱出来。<br/>所剩无几的士兵发现长官和同袍都死了以后，早已无力阻拦惊慌逃散的人群。<br/>除了那些已经醉得没法正常走路的。</p><p>11<br/>德扬在起床前不知道，他有了姘头的八卦早已通过早上来叫他去排演的龙套口里传得剧团众人皆知：<br/>“那个男人说德扬今明两天都不会有力气过来。”<br/>是不是原话谁知道呢。<br/>“枯木逢春，老树开花，”剧作家评价，“多么圆满的剧情，可惜我只写悲剧。”<br/>接着他开始忧虑，德扬的旷工会不会影响他们以后在科林斯的演出。有了姘头的人总是趋于稳定，德扬说不定就不来演了。<br/>而德扬起床后，看到那人递过来的面饼和烹制好的肉羹，只能不断提醒自己，这都是为了保命。<br/>还好维吉尔也没拿他怎么样，和他待了一天以后，告诉他还有雇主的任务要做，就留下一袋德拉克马离开了。<br/>两百个德拉克马。德扬数了十遍。<br/>然后藏在没有人能搜到的地底下。</p><p>12<br/>第二次见到维吉尔，德扬刚去排练回来。执政官的死给剧团带来了一点麻烦，不过他们也没怎么被为难。而雕塑家甚至已经离开村子前往农庄。<br/>维吉尔看起来有点疲惫，德扬给他去山上采了风茄，烧了一锅热水给他洗浴。这才发现维吉尔肋部有伤没好，还染了风寒。<br/>“风茄，认真的，”然而他还带着浓重的鼻音取笑德扬，从水里捞出那果实，“你想让我怀孕吗？”<br/>“这玩意不止是助孕的，”德扬又切碎几个丢了进去，这感觉好像他要把维吉尔炖了一样，“医生说可以治疗感冒。不然你想放什么？玫瑰花瓣吗？”<br/>“把你放进来就好了。”德扬反应过来不对的时候，维吉尔已经长手一伸把他拉进了浴盆。<br/>水漫了一地。<br/>“你怎么染风寒了？”德扬后来问。<br/>“在水里泡了半天。”维吉尔吸着鼻子回答。<br/>“这伤呢？”德扬摸了摸肋部没有散开的淤青。<br/>“当时刚好在想你没反应过来。”维吉尔又把德扬拉到了怀里。</p><p>13<br/>“草药，吃的，我都放在船上了。”过了几天，趁着天色未明，德扬把维吉尔带到了他平时捕鱼的船上，“这船结实，沿着海岸走也没关系。捕鱼船，别人不会注意。”<br/>“我不知道应该感谢你的细心还是好奇你的过去。”维吉尔却好像没有立即出发的意思，贴着德扬不放。<br/>“快走吧。”德扬推了他一把，没推动，忍不住亲了亲他的脖颈。<br/>他太年轻了，德扬想，脖颈处跳动的血脉也让自己心跳加快。<br/>一周后，他发现自己还回去的那一袋德拉克马又回到了原来的地方。还有他的捕鱼船，在某个黄昏，不知道被谁系在了自己的小码头边。<br/>也许他还活着，德扬想。<br/>挺好的。</p><p>14<br/>“你是个聪明人。”头头盯着德扬看了半天后说，“但是，两百个德拉克马难道比你的命宝贵吗？”<br/>“咄，”旁边一个士兵怪笑，“科林斯倒是适合他，不过年纪太大了。”<br/>“你们大可以把钱都拿走，买套新盔甲什么的，”德扬一点没有被戳穿后的慌张，“就当我支援对抗斯巴达了。”<br/>“那个雇佣兵只是在利用你罢了，”头头倒是也很耐心，“他那样的浪子，年轻漂亮的情人想必也遍地都是吧。如果有人透露了他的踪迹，谁知道是哪个不小心透露的呢？”<br/>“到了我这个年纪，这些东西比你清楚得多，”德扬笑了，“我要是真的知道那么多，早就说了，何必被绑那么久。”</p><p>15<br/>被派来绑架一个打鱼的拷问线索，实在不是想要建功立业的这一小队人马心仪的任务。但是他们的领头人自恃头脑冷静且能洞察人心，也算做得四平八稳。<br/>只是，现在他们开始疑惑，这个打鱼的，究竟是不是真的一无所知，他们的情报有误，浪费了大把时间。<br/>头头也有点被自己的话绕进去了。他有点怀疑自己是不是找错了目标。<br/>眼前的这个打鱼人长得的确好看，但毕竟已经三十多岁了，不是理想的那种情人形象。<br/>他还想再作盘问，耳边却听到一声细微的口哨声。<br/>反应过来的时候，离他最近的手下已经被不知道从何而来的箭矢射穿了脑袋。<br/>他连忙回头看向身边，人质却已经不见踪影，只留下断裂的绳索。<br/>“他们还在这里！”他大喊，声音中有着控制不住的颤抖。<br/>他又有两个部下倒在了血泊里。<br/>“盾牌！”三人成阵，这已经是撤退的姿态了。</p><p>16<br/>维吉尔承认自己有点被血腥味和成就感鼓动上了头，当他格挡开攻击，并反手把剑插入那个高大盾兵的咽喉里时，忽略了还剩下最后一个人随时可能摸到他身后朝他的心窝补上一刀。<br/>事实上，那在背后，近在咫尺的匕首已经举起。<br/>但是，维吉尔回过头，只看到他的脑袋被短矛钉在了墙上。<br/>“马拉卡！”他有些惊讶地拔下短矛，看着对面使用它的人。<br/>“告诉你了，我曾经是世界第一短矛手。”而德扬只是满不在乎地耸耸肩。</p><p>17<br/>接下来的事，就是他们顺其自然一起合作解决了最外面两个负责守门和放哨的士兵。<br/>他们配合默契，一时间让德扬有些恍惚，好像又回到了十年前自己在战场上的时光，他绝对不是怀念，没有人比他更反感战争，只是，他的确有些怀念那个时候年轻的自己。无知也无畏。<br/>从来都是单独行动的维吉尔也很享受这种搭档，简直要比得上他们的另一种配合。只不过，他对德扬没有泄露自己行踪的行为感到不满。<br/>“不是出不出卖你的问题，”德扬解释，“我说不说，他们最后都会砍了我，不如给你争取点时间。反正你留的信我已经烧掉了。那个布条，我藏在那堆剧本里，没谁能忍受一页页去翻看的，相信我。”<br/>还好剧作家不知道这种评论。</p><p>18<br/>相聚意味着又一次别离。<br/>“别想着太早退休，”德扬拍了拍抱着自己的那个人，“我知道你想要的是什么。”<br/>“有一天……”<br/>“闭嘴！”德扬赶紧制止，“德尔菲的神谕说这叫插旗子，永远别给自己插旗子。”<br/>“好吧，”维吉尔没有继续说下去，“你们的剧目什么时候在科林斯排演，我去看。”<br/>“没什么好看的，”德扬摆了摆手，“到时候直接来找我就行。”<br/>“剧名叫什么？”维吉尔却不依不饶，他还从来没见过德扬演戏，虽然台上的人都带着面具，如果不是德扬身材那么好，他很有可能分辨不出来。<br/>“德扬！”突然听到远处有人在呼唤，两个人一起回头看，发现是出发到农庄的雕塑家平安回来了。<br/>不过他看到德扬身边站着的维吉尔，立马没了兴高采烈的情绪，哀叹一声，没说几句就回家了。<br/>“你的菲狄亚斯回来了。”维吉尔笑他。<br/>“是啊，他去给你立的像，你有空得去看看，他是用我的外形刻的。”德扬一时高兴，终于说漏了嘴。<br/>不过这次，维吉尔没有再提什么“欣赏和铭记”，“肯定不像，”他笑了，“现在，没有人比我更了解你的里里外外。”</p><p>19<br/>“那个剧名。”<br/>最后维吉尔还是从德扬嘴里问出来了。<br/>“你下贱的品行有如希腊戏剧的主角一般。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>